


The Experiment

by ginnekomiko



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoko wakes up in a strange place and has become an Eevee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prisoner

Satoko opened her eyes.

It was cold and the light was limited.

Bars blocked her view.

Had she been taken prisoner by those creeps?

Why was this space so small?

Pokemon were in the cages all around her.

Their voices were crying out; some in sadness, anger, pain.

She wished she couldn’t hear them so clearly.

_Let me out!_

_I want to be with my trainer!_

_Where did you take my child?_

_Please…make it stop…_

_I can’t… breathe._

She glanced over. That last voice belonged to a Magikarp. It flopped around on a table weakly.

“I-it’s going to be alright,” she whispered.

The fish looked at her with tired eyes.

“I want to believe you. I want to go back to my boy.”

Just how many of these pokemon had been stolen from trainers?

“Stop it. It’s useless to try to cut through those bars.”

A voice from below.

“Shut up! I’m not staying here another second! Just one more Razor Leaf…”

Was that a Chikorita?

“You fool! He’s coming.”

The man was tall, foreboding. His presence caused the entire room to quiet.

They were all scared to death.

“You may pick one to play with today.”

“Thank you, Father,” said a small voice.

A small boy stepped out from behind him.

The little boy looked through the bars of each of the cages.

 He smiled at her. “Oh, you’re new. Oh wow, you have red eyes!  Father! I want this one today.”

This one?

She backed away as far as her cell would allow.

“Don’t be scared, okay? I promise I won’t hurt you.”

This boy couldn’t have been older than eight, so how was he able to lift her so easily?”

The boy gently held her in one arm. He glanced over at the table where the Magikarp lay still. He dumped a glass of water on him and the fish sprang back to life.

“What do you think you’re doing, Prince?” the man asked.

“It was suffering.”

“You are too softhearted.”

Then, in the reflection of a small mirror on the table, she saw it.

Eevee.

She was an Eevee.


	2. The Boy's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Satoko, who is still an Eevee, spends time with a small boy. Did I mention all these arcs follow one continuity?

The boy held her with care as he carried her around in his arms. When he set her down, Satoko paused for a moment. There were clouds on the floor. She poked at it with her paw. It felt soft; was it a rug? Cautiously, she sniffed around. This boy had an interest in trains and planes. They were scattered all throughout the room.

“Do you like them?” he asked. “I built the models all by myself! I really want to ride in one someday, but Father says I can’t.”

The boy seemed nice. What was he doing in a place like this?

He picked up a basketball and dribbled it for a moment. Then he rolled it to her. She pushed it back to him with her paws. This made him grin. The game continued for awhile before he got bored. He seemed to be content at just looking at her.  

“I wonder why your eyes are red? Eevees usually have black eyes, don’t they? Could it be a mutation? I should ask Father.”

“It’s because I’m not an Eevee. I’m a human girl with red eyes,” she muttered.

“Huh?” the boy said.

“Young Lord, your time is up,” said a soft female voice from the hallway.

“Aww, but we were having so much fun, weren’t we?” the boy said.

She nodded.”Yes!”

“I’m glad you think so!” he said with a smile.

Wait, could he understand her?

 “You can play with that one again soon, but it must be tested by your Father first, remember?” said another female voice. This one came in and plucked her from the boy’s grip.

No! No! No!

“Bye-bye,” he said with a wave. “We’ll play more next time!”

She was handed off again to a grunt with cold hands. He took her to the dark room and put her back in a cage. She sighed. This still didn’t make any sense. Could that boy really understand her or was she just being hopeful?

 In the next room, she heard a small voice cry out.

_Mother, where are you?_


	3. Faded Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Satoko, who is still an Eevee, starts losing who she used to be.

Satoko’s time in the cage was lonely. Hardly anyone talked to her. That boy hadn’t spent any more time with her since then. She sort of understood, though. He was dividing his time between all of them, never playing favorites with any one of the test subjects.

“Hey, you smell like human,” a voice whispered.

“Well I was poked and prodded and handled,” she said.

Thankfully, she had to endure nothing more than a few blood samples and vitals checkup. Unlike so many other subjects in this lab, they didn’t put her through the more intense tests.

Yet.

When she looked around all she saw was suffering.

There was the Magikarp who was undergoing some kind of wave-induced evolution that made him delirious, yet strong. He was ridiculously strong for his specie. They liked this. They did not hear him scream. He screamed so loudly every day.

There was a Mincchino who was forced to battle until her tail was permanently broken, but was still expected to fight.  
  
The Chikorita with a piece of her head leaf missing because they wanted to study its genetic makeup.

What would they do to her? If she ever regained her human form, would she have permanent scars?

Her human form…

Was anyone… even trying to find the girl once called Satoko?

How long had it been since her abduction? She’d stopped counting the days. Her memories of her friends, even of her brother, were fading.

That seemed like a whole different life. The girl who could sing to pokemon and the pokemon who believed herself to be a girl, were they even one in the same?

Maybe she always was an Eevee? An Eevee someone abandoned because she was too weak. That seemed plausible.

A weak human girl or a weak pokemon, weak was still weak.

She felt her ears droop.

If she really was an Eevee, why did she cling to those human faces? The brown-haired boy who was related to the professor, the twin brothers who were like fire and water, and that boy with red eyes…

_Satoko, you must not lose yourself._

“Who are you? How do you know… my name?”

_I’m a friend._

“I can’t see you!”

_You can, but you must dream. Close your eyes and I will explain as much as I am able._


	4. A Song and the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Satoko, who is still an Eevee,remembers her past life.

The Gardevoir outside her cage patted her head. “I need you to think back, far back. I need you to remember a time before Satoko. Can you do that, my lady?”  
  
“I can… try, but all I’ve ever known is this life,” Satoko said. “I mean! My life as a human girl. I think… I’m scared! I don’t know what’s real anymore!”  
  
“I will help you remember,” said Gardevoir with a smile. “Please trust me.”  
  
When Satoko closed her eyes, she saw the sea. She could feel the sun on her back as she moved across the water. It was warm and inviting. She felt her hand touch the cool water, and felt her body fly with the rush of the summer breeze. She sang out happily, it echoed across the sea. It was such a lovely, nostalgic feeling.  
Where is this? Satoko wondered.  
  
Another song answered hers. Ah yes, they were two. They flew together, diving in and out of the water. Even in this life, she had a twin.  
  
Satoshi. Satoshi can you hear me?  Satoko thought. Brother, I want to see you again. Shigeru, Aoi, Akane. I miss you all so much.  
  
Suddenly, a storm began to form in the sky. Dark clouds swirled all around them. The waves of the water turned hostile and unforgiving. They tried to be faster than the rising waves. They flew towards the shore of the small coastal town. Voices screamed as strange black contraptions ensnared them, dragging them into the water. It was cold and salty. It stung their eyes. She called out to him. She called and called, but her twin could not answer.  
  
“Now do you remember yourself, Lady Latias?” Gardevoir said.  
  
“Latias? But that’s…”  
  
“To humans, the twin dragons are a legend, but it is the truth. I had been with you when you traveled the wide world. Lady Latias, you traveled far to Cinnabar Island to see the Seafom Islands, but you two got caught in a terrible storm. To save yourself from certain death at the hand of poachers, you changed your body into that of a human child. Your brother had done the same. The two children washed up on the shore of a little town called Pallet eight years ago."  
  
“So Mama isn’t really my Mama?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Satoshi. Are Satoshi and I really?”  
  
“Lord Latios would never leave your side my lady. You two are twins, always. ”  
  
Satoko sighed with relief.  “But then, if I’m really Latias, why did I turn into an Eevee?”  
  
“That was the will of your human side. Those men wanted to tap into your ancient mind. Instead, your human personality interfered, giving you the shape of your most desired partner.”  
  
“If I escape, can I change back into my true form?” Satoko asked.  
  
 “My lady, which form is your true form?”Gardevoir asked.  
  
“I’m not sure anymore, but I… I want to see my brother again!” Satoko said. “Even if I’m to be in a pokemon’s body for the rest of my life, I’ll be fine.”


	5. Chikorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satoko finds a partner to help her escape.

With renewed courage and self-awareness, Satoko assessed her situation when she awoke the next morning. The cages containing all the captured pokemon were stacked on top of each other. Like clockwork, a scientist would check on them every few hours. The ones who were needed for testing were often taken away after breakfast and then returned in the evening. She had time on her side, but how could she best use it?

"Hey!" a voice said below her. Satoko peeked down as much as she could manage. Grinning back up at her was the Chikorita with part of her leaf missing. "You finally heard me!"

"How long were you calling me?" Satoko asked.

"For awhile now. You sounded really uncomfortable from down here, so I thought I should check on you."

"I was having a dream," she said.

"Ah, that's okay. It happens all the time here. Did you have a trainer before you were taken?"

"No."

"I guess that's a good thing. The ones who had trainers before seem to have a harder time adapting. Some of them do better here, but others really don't. I guess those pokemon had kind trainers"

"Did you have a trainer?" Satoko asked.

Chikorita laughed. "Me? No! I've never belonged to anyone. I might like to though, depends on the human. Some of the stories sound really nice, but I've seen some bad trainers, too. The people in the coats didn't do everything to us."

"Do you... want to escape from this place?"

"Of course I do! But any obvious escape attempts don't end well, I've seen what happens if they catch you. They hook you up to this weird machine and it's like your heart just closes off. It happened to my brother, he's a Bayleef. His Razor Leaf was strong enough to slice through the bars of the cage, but they caught him before he could escape and took him to that strange room. My brother... isn't the same anymore. He didn't recognize me at all."

Satoko thought."If... if I was to plot to escape, would you help me?"

"That depends on the plan."

"I want... I want to get everyone out!"

Chikorita paused. "Hmm, that's going to take some effort then. If you want to get everyone out that means rescuing that _thing_ too.

"What thing?" Satoko asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. It's a pokemon, but it's not... like the rest of us. I think the humans made it somehow. It's not like the one that lives in the computers. This one is tiny, but it's kind of creepy. It always watches me whenever I go back into the room. Its eyes never left me."

Satoko thought. A man-made pokemon? Could such a thing really be possible?


End file.
